3:00 AM
by In vitro
Summary: Чем бы заняться в три часа ночи?


_Название:_ «**3:00 a.m.**»

_Автор_: In vitro

_Жанр_: юмор, пародия, зарисовка

_Рейтинг_: PG

_Персонажи:_ Зим, Диб, Гир, Минилось

_Предупреждение_: подразумевается ZADR

_Саммари_: Чем бы заняться в три часа ночи?

_Дисклеймер_: все права на «Invader Zim» принадлежат Nickelodeon

**.ххх.**

- Ты спишь? А? А? А?

- Ага…

- Нет! Уже не спишь!

- … Мм… похоже, уже не сплю…

- Это вот… Диб?

- Зим? Слушай, у меня был тяжелый день, давай побыстрее.

- Гир!.. Гир, Гир, Гир!

- Гир, откуда ты здесь взялся? Брысь из спальни! У Зима к Дибу серьезный разговор.

- Есть, сэр! Фью-ить!

- …

- ДИБ! Проснись же!

- А?.. Что?.. Ах, да. Ты же хотел поговорить.

- Ну, в общем,.. это насчет Земли.

- И что случилось с Землей? Ромуланцы снова нарушили мирное соглашение? Марс атакует? Сгорела Шгола? Или новый шумный энергогенератор отца вызвал эпидемию мигрени у восстановленной популяции велоцирапторов?

- Нет. Судя по результатам мониторинга, все по-прежнему. Поэтому… можно мне ее завоевать?

- Ах, вот оно что. Понятно. Но Зим. Мы же не раз это обговаривали и ответ по-прежнему неизменен: НЕТ!

- Ну, Диб, хоть половину?

- Не-ет!

- Маленькое Северное полушарие. А Южное, так и быть, пускай остается глупым земным личинкам.

- Н. Е. Т.

- Ну, хоть Японию? Или Средиземье и Нарнию?

- Когда же ты наконец угомонишься? Ты на время глядел?

- Время не имеет значения. Важна жизнь!

- Не цитируй допотопную киношную ерунду и ложись спать.

- Зим не умеет спать!

- Тогда не спи и не мешай другим.

- … Диб?

- Ну что еще?

- Так можно завоевать Землю?

- О, нет! Сколько же раз в час тебе нужно повторить «НЕТ!», чтобы до тебя наконец дошло, что НЕЛЬЗЯ!

- … Диб?

- Ты понимаешь, что я хочу выспаться? Завтра с утра пораньше мне нужно в районе № 9 проинспектировать партию новоприбывших из Ётунхейма арахнид…

- … Диб?

- … и посетить лекцию Павла о эффективных способах инвизибилизации…

- … Диб?

- … после чего - деловая встреча на Арракисе с руководством корпорации «Амбрелла». А я до сих пор не решил, стоит ли им доверять поставку на Ворт лекарственных препаратов… Впрочем, их конкуренты – «Тетра-Грамматон» и «ФармаКон» - тоже не внушают доверия.

- … Диб?

- И… и… Ты знаешь, что на Телемагазинии распродажа диванов? Не хочешь съездить в отпуск?

- … Диб?

- Отстань, а?

- … Диб?

- Грр! Ну ладно, Ирк с тобой. ЗАВОЕВЫВАЙ!.. Пошли.

- Ур-ра! Зим всегда добивается своих цел… ГИ-ИР?

- Это мои тапочки! Мои! Мои! Мои!

- Гир, ты до сих пор здесь? Зим же велел тебе уйти?

- Гир ушел и вернулся! Танцуй, крошка!

- Немедленно верни фирменные миикронские тапки Дибу! Они стоили мне кучу грошиков! Это был ценный подарок Дибу на годовщину операции Неминуемая Погибель 3!

- Не отдам, хозяин! Не могу – они не хотят! Тапочки такие мягкие, как мех космокроликов, и им так нравится сидеть в голове Гира!

- Ах, так? Минилось, активируй свое супероружие против бунта машины - Гира!.. Минилось?.. Минилось?. Минилось!

- И почему всегда, когда речь заходит о Земле, начинается дурдом?.. Впрочем, ладно, риторический вопрос. Проехали.

- Что ты сказал, Диб?

- Проехали нужный подуровень. И не надо мне тапочки. Просто включи свет в следующем коридоре. Мы спускаемся в мою личную кладовку «Дип Кор».

- Зачем? Все иркенцы отлично видят в темноте.

- Но не люди.

- Ага! Очередное превосходство иркенской расы!

- Может еще и взглядом ложки гнете, и от пуль уклоняетесь? Ты хочешь Землю завоевывать или как?

- Ложь! Сегодняшний план состоит не в завоевании Зем… То есть,.. да, хочу, хочу, конечно. Её, Землю!.. Гир! Слезь с моей головы и включи наконец свет! Мы будем завоевывать Землю!.. Ведь будем?

- Да, будешь, я же пообещал…

- … бт… битуд… иед!

- Значит, отлично видишь в темноте, говоришь?.. Помочь встать?

- Пф! Зрение здесь не при чем! Минилось дорогу перелетел и в поворот не вписался, Ирк его побери!.. Или это была Робопчелка?

**.ххх.**

- Итак, мы на месте… Где ж я его видел, столько паутины… Заржавевший плазмоган, запас стероидов для Халка, юбилейная сувенирная модель бэтмобиля… Ага, есть. На ящиках с адамантией. Вот, Зим, держи, дарю. Она - твоя Земля! То есть глобус. Делай с ним всё, что хочешь.

- О, Диб! Какой замечательный сюрприз! Ты наконец подарил Зиму Землю! Я так счастлив!.. Можно тебя поцеловать?

- О, хозяин, меня, меня поцелуй!

- Гир! Что ты здесь делаешь?.. А, снова свет включаешь. Совсем не вовремя…

- Так точно, сэр!

- Надоел уже хуже Сизз-Лорра. Куда бы его отправить подальше?.. Мм… Раз пищеблоки теперь подлежат капитальному ремонту… Марш в Сосисочный киоск!

- Зачем, хозяин?

- Ээ… Фарш? Нет, лучше не надо… Допустим… Кетчуп! Да, мне нужен кетчуп. Много кетчупа!

- Хозяева будут делать вместо вафлей хот-доги? Оки-доки.

- Уик!

- А! Минилось! Ну, наконец!.. А что мне от тебя надо было?.. Хм… Не помню. Возвращайся обратно.

- Уик!

- Зим? Я так понимаю, что ты еще долго собираешься возиться с этим глобусом. В таком случае, запечатаешь отсек, когда закончишь забавляться, а я пошел.

- Ерунда. Смотри, как замечательно Зим пронзает планету разрушительными лучами смерти!

- Ты тыкаешь в глобус цветными булавками.

- А сейчас Зим просверлит дыру до центра Земли и взорвет ее с помощью антиматерии.

- Это была пилка для ногтей Газ. Не думаю, что она обрадуется подобному использованию ее маникюрных принадлежностей… Уж лучше бы ты изображал Вулкан с помощью кетчупа.

- Хм… Да?.. ДА! Где Гир?

- Мяу! Гав! Кот-пес здесь!

- Гир, подавай сюда кетчуп!

- Детский сад, а не сотрудники. Пошел-ка я спать… А вы потише: остальных, кто не на вахте и не в ремонтной бригаде, перебудите.

- … пометим флажком с Двуглазым Ирком Америку, зачеркнем жирным маркером Австралию, выпаяем Африку, в глубь пластмассы океанов и морей запустим нанозонды... Стоп. Ты куда?.. Диб?

- Чего еще?

- А как же увлекательное путешествие в пустой центр Земли?

- Сам выбросишь искореженные остатки глобуса в мусорник. С меня на сегодня хватит.

- Хозяин, во-от кетчуп! Много кетчупа!

- А?.. Ой!.. Так же можно и утонуть!.. Буль-бу… Больно же, печёт!.. То есть, Диб! Стой! Погоди!

- Я был зол на тебя еще после аварии, а теперь вообще больше ничего не хочу от тебя сегодня слышать и возвращаюсь в спальню… Впрочем, сначала стоит принять душ и нажать на Большую красную кнопку для вакуумной очистки кладовки от последствий Кетчупогедонна. Передавай Минилосю спокойной ночи!

- Нет же!.. Диб! Это… Теперь я буду серьезным!

- В смысле?

- Я… Я хочу с тобой!

- Ха? А как же тотальное уничтожение глобуса?

- Ээ… Гир доделает хот-дог из Земли сам. Гир, ты слышал приказ?

- СИР покорно отвечает: да, Лорд Маршал!

- Хм… А что насчет «Зим не спит»?

- Зим будет послушным дроидом, как перепрограммированный Т-800.

- Ты с Гиром слишком много времени посвящаешь кабельному космовидению, а не своим прямым обязанностям, главный бортинженер Массива Зим.

- А ты слишком занят делами по управлению Иркенской Империей, Наивысший Диб. Для этого у тебя есть заместители – Высшие Красный и Фиолетовый. Когда мы были врагами, ты уделял мне больше внимания…

- Разве?.. Хм.. Буквально на прошлой неделе мы вдвоем ездили на Девастис на финал Кубка Ореона по скоростному вскапыванию почвы между командами грабоидов и флобби-червей. И на днях смотрели вместе - как там его - «День независимости»?

- Это не хороший фильм во всех отношениях.

- А что ты предпочитаешь?.. Ладно, пожалуй ты прав, в последнее время я действительно слишком захлопотался. Обещаю: завтра быстро управлюсь с делами и посвящу тебе вечер.

- Тогда… Как насчет «Близких контактов третьей степени»?.. И… Почему не сейчас?

- Хм… Четвертый час все-таки...

- … Диб?

- Да?

- …

- Мм… Знаешь, последний аргумент был самым убедительным… и приятным. Но с условием, что завтра ты присоединишься к ремонтной бригаде. А еще: больше не будешь в ближайшее время просить завоевать Землю.

- Ха! Это был классический отвлекающий маневр Завоевателя! Чудесный план! И Наивысший Диб проглотил наживку! Победа! Очередное превосходство иркенской расы!

- О чем ты? Ты давно не в ранге Завоевателя и… Так ты согласен или как?

- Сейчас, да?

- К Ирку сон, мегакорпорации и по вине главного бортинженера поврежденные от столкновения с коммерческим буксиром «Ностромо» пищеблоки Массива. Конечно, да!

- …

- Уик!

- Минилось, …

- … брысь из нашей спальни!


End file.
